


Paddles Up!

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Tension, BBQ, Catching Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fun, Funny, Good Time, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Septiplier - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Table tennis, Teasing, chatting, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys have gotten together to do a video with Team Edge; the Table Tennis Challenge and Jack has come down to visit and is joining in on the fun. The guys hold a BBQ and have a great time catching up. Mark is going through some shit and Jack is worried about him...what's going on Mark? Are you okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark, You Good?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an old friend of mine, she based it off the Table Tennis Challenge Mark and Kids W/ Problems did with Team Edge. I just thought I'd throw Jack into the mix and boom! Why not?

                A group of the guys had gotten together to play table tennis outside. There was Mark, Jack, Pewds, Kids W/ Problems (Matt and Ryan) and Team Edge (Matthias, J-Fred and Bryan). They were just having a great afternoon kicking it, just having a guy’s day to chill.

Matthias had recorded a video for the Team Edge channel, regarding their table tennis rounds. Various times throughout the day they had been goofing off and spanking each other with their paddles. Ryan started doing it to Mark and it took off from there.

                Everyone started doing it to one another, just horsing around as men do but Jack felt bad, he was always so shy and over sympathetic _(If you have seen the video where he slaps Mark lol)._ Mark could tell Jack was nervous and wanted to play along too but always felt like he could injure somebody by accident and that “what if” burden, was written all over his face.

                The guys went up on the deck to start their little BBQ, Matthias was prepping the grill and the rest of them just sat around with their beers and caught up with one another. Jack though was still in the backyard, Mark had stayed behind as well so they could catch up and chat one on one. They had taken a seat along the ledge where the yard hung over the hillside.

                “I can’t believe it’s been this long since I saw you last.” Jack smiled turning to Mark.

                “I know, I’m just glad we are together again.” He smiled back.

                “I....I hope I wasn’t too weird just now.” Jack started.

                “Oh Jack its fine, it’s not even a big deal in the slightest.” Mark assured him.

                “Since I can’t be in anyone’s head, I’m just worried I will step on someone’s toes.”

                “I understand where you’re coming from; this is a very valid way to feel.” He reached out and touched Jack on the shoulder.

                “Thanks a lot Mark, I’m glad someone understands.”

                “That’s what friends are f-“

                “That’s what best friends are for.” Jack cut him off.

                They looked at one another and laughed. They continued to chat and fill each other in with all the things the other had missed. The whole time Mark had something weighing on his mind, he didn’t know though, if he could talk about it.

                “Hey Jack....”

                “Hey Mark...”

                Mark paused; he took his eyes away from Jack and turned to face out to the wilderness. His heart was racing and he couldn’t breathe.

                “Mark?” Jack touched his knee, “are you alright?”

                Mark gulped feeling Jack’s hand touch him, this made it harder for Mark to get his words out.

                “I uh...” Mark clenched his teeth and didn’t even try to peak at Jack, he couldn’t. “I want you to know, you don’t have to worry about me.”

                “What do you mean?” Jack asked, raising a brow.

                “I mean....You mentioned you were worried to step on others’ toes but I want you to know you don’t have to worry about stepping on mine.” Mark explained.

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes.... I don’t think you could ever step on my toes and even if you ever did, I would let you know.” He exhaled deeply.

                “Well thanks a lot Mark; it means the world to me to hear that. I have always admired your honesty.” Jack beamed.

                There was silence for a moment and Jack shifted a little closer to him.

                “So, is that it? Is that why you’re acting weird?” Jack asked.

                “What? I’m not acting weird.”

                “You so are.” Jack laughed. “It’s okay though I’m not laughing at you. I just really want to make sure you’re okay.”

                Mark looked back at Jack, with a big goofy smile spread across his face.

                “Thanks a lot Jack; I just honestly didn’t think I was acting weird.” Mark scratched the back of his head nervously.

                “Well, if you DO want to talk about anything, I’m here for you.”

                “I appreciate it Jack....I appreciate you.”

 

* * *

 

                 They both rose from the ledge and stretched their stiff legs, it felt like they were sitting there forever, Jack felt time stopped when he was with Mark....he didn’t know why but it was a pretty cool thing.

                “So, are you feeling better now?” Mark asked picking up his paddle from the grass.

                “Yes, thanks to you.” Jack nodded.

                “Well this will be thanks to me too!” Mark rose up his paddle and had the look in his eyes.

                “Oh no Mark!!” Jack laughed uncontrollably running away, with his arms flailing.

                Mark chased Jack around the yard, trying to spank him on the ass with his paddle. “I’m gunna get you!”

                “No fair Mark! No fair!” Jack was heavy breathing, dashing back and forth to escape Marks swift paddle.

                Jack at that moment felt the paddle hit him, “AH! MARK!” Jack reached back to further protect himself.

                “I got you!!!” Mark couldn’t stop laughing; he then turned and ran the other direction.

                “Oh it’s my turn to get you!” Jack ran after him with his paddle in hand.

                “Gahhh No Jack!!” Mark ran around the tree, trying to avoid him but at the same time Mark had a funny feeling and thought in his mind...that he really was trying to shake.

                “Hahahaha come back here!” Jack called out.

                As far as Mark did run across the yard, Jack still caught up to him. Jack at the moment took a nice swing and SMACK, right against Marks’ ass.

                “Ahh!” Mark let out a cry. It was at that moment his thoughts took over him, he began feeling rather funny.

                “GOTCHA GOTCHA!” Jack laughed clapping, spanking Mark once more.

                “Fuck.” Mark bit his lip.

                “Are you okay?” Jack was so worried now and he just stopped dead in his tracks.

                Mark looked over at Jack who stood there with a look on his face, a feeling of worry and possible regret.

                

                “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Jack asked nervously.

                “Oh no no no.” Mark shook his head.

                “Good.” Jack sighed of relief.

Little did Jack know, Mark may not have been hurt but something was definitely going on.

                Mark quickly took Jack by surprise and got him with the paddle again. That got Jack to do it back and it became a back and forth paddles attack. They carried on for a bit until they heard dinner was ready, where they dashed off to the deck for burgers.

               

* * *

 

                Throughout the meal, Mark kept staring at Jack any chance he could. He didn’t want Jack to notice and he was sure he didn’t but a few times one of the other guys would shoot him a curious look.

                At that moment Mark had gotten up from the picnic table to grab himself a drink. Jack had accidentally noticed when he turned his head at the wrong time, that Mark had a raging boner. He obviously didn’t want to call Mark out on it in front of everyone, so he said nothing.

                Mark returned to his spot and Jack was feeling flustered. He wiped his forehead with a clean napkin. Mark looked over at him and he smiled, Jacks’ smile was so forced, as he was trying to hide the blush across his cheeks. The group of them just carried on with dinner and having a good time....

                But Jack was thinking about how noticeable Mark was through his jeans and Mark was hoping no one knew about his raging boner, especially Jack. Though Jack knew, he knew all too well. He was wondering where it had came from, forgetting men got boners for no reason.

                Mark was thinking to himself, _I’m sure if anyone notices they will just assume it’s just a guy thing, for no reason._ His thoughts were running wild in his mind and he tried to shake them off. He balled up his hand in a fist and clenched his teeth tight.

                “Mark? Are you okay?” Jack asked, he touched Mark on the arm, hoping to get his attention.

                Mark snapped back to reality, as he was lost out in space. He felt Jacks’ soft hands touch his bare skin and he gulped.

                “Yes. I’m fine; I just need another drink as I have run out of water.” He stood up quickly and went back down to the cooler.

                Jack looked at Mark’s spot, to find his water bottle was still half full. Jack grew nervous and more curious than before. He wondered if he should’ve pressed Mark to talk earlier when he had the chance, though he also didn’t want to bug Mark, if he didn’t want to talk.

                “Is Mark okay?” Matthias asked turning to Jack.

                “I hope so.” Jack lowered a brow.

                “Maybe it’s the heat.” Bryan thought, taking a bite of his burger.

                “Maybe.” Jack repeated.

                “You should go check on him.” J-Fred said.

                “Okay, I will.” Jack got up and took a deep sigh. He was just really worried about Mark now and had forgotten about Marks’ large jeaned problem.

                Mark had taken a seat on the ledge again, this time though as far right as he could, so he would be out of sight of the deck. He had his eyes straight and zoned out again looking off in the distance; he said no word when he heard Jack coming up behind him.

                Jack paused nervous, “I thought...you were going to get a drink?”

                Without turning to face Jack, Mark replied, “I already still have half a bottle of water left.”

                “I know I brought it for you, you might’ve wanted it.” He handed Mark the bottle of water.

“You’re a saint.” Mark softly chuckled under his breath.

“Mark....” Jack took a seat beside him, “are you really okay?”

                “Yes.”

                “We are worried about you.”

                “Thanks but I’m fine.”

                “How can I believe you? You won’t even look at me.”

                Mark said nothing, the silence consumed them. Mark looked down in his lap, to further hide his eyes from Jack.  He then stared long and hard at the bottle of water; he didn’t say a word but opened the bottle, raising it up above his head, pouring it all over his face.

                

                Jack just stared at Mark, his eyes almost popping out of his head. He took his eyes up and down Marks’ body as his clothes and face got wet. Jack noticed Mark still had that bugle, he noticed earlier.

                “It’s really hot out.” Mark laughed, “Hope I didn’t get any water on you.”

                “Oh no, I’m fine.” Jack smiled.

                Mark got comfortable again next to Jack; the weird vibe had slightly shifted.

                “So..... you ready to go back and-“

                “I want to fuck you.” Mark just spit out the words, looking as far from Jack as he could.

                The tension rose again, shooting up through the sky. Jack coughed and curled in his lips, not looking toward Mark.

                “I’m sorry.....” Mark stood up; his face was _third degree burn kinda_ red. He went to walk away but felt Jack grab his hand.

                He just stopped, not moving or saying a word. He didn’t look down at their hands, he just felt Jack intertwine his fingers with Marks’ and a smiled just spread across his face.

                Jack was about to stop himself from speaking, he was nervous to even say a thing but he took a deep breath, looking up at Mark....Mark felt Jack's eyes on the back of his head, he turned and their eyes met.

                “Can I bring my paddle?"


	2. Pssssst Matthias.....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have taken a turn at the BBQ, Mark and Jack are revving to go, they need some help though executing their plan, who can be of help? Pssssst Matthias....

 

                “I’d be rather sad if you didn’t.” Mark smiled sweetly, pulling Jack to his feet.

                With each a paddle in hand, they headed back to the deck. Everyone had continued talking and laughing along while enjoying their food; no one had noticed them come up the stairs until Matthias looked up from his plate, about to say a word but stopped.

                He exchanged looks with Mark, seeing them hand in hand and that Jack stood a little behind him. You could sense the eager in their body language; the tension was high between the 3 of them.

                At that moment everyone turned around, no one said a word until Matthias looked them both up and down, trying to figure out what was going on here. It dawned on him and his voice broke the silence;

                “Uh guys?”

                “Can we talk to you a minute?” Mark asked.

                “Sure....” Matthias grew nervous, getting up from the table. He came over to them and slightly leaned into Mark.

                “We uh....need a room...if you can spare us one.” Mark whispered.

                Matthias’ eyes grew wide and he tried to process Marks’ request, he has a guest room but the thought of this going on, made him flustered.

                “Upstairs, first room on the left.” Matthias spoke quietly before slipping back to the table to sit.

                “Thanks Matthias.” Jack blushed, following Mark inside.

                Matthias tried to get back to his food but everyone stared him down, not taking their eyes off him. He was sure they did not hear but they definitely wanted to know what’s up.

                “Are you going to talk about what just happened there?” Ryan asked.

                “Nope.” Matthias took a bite of his burger, staring down at the plate.

                “I don’t get what just happened.” Matt said.

                “Good don’t.”

                “Where did the guys go?” J-Fred asked.

                “I don’t know.”

                “Is Mark okay? I know we were worried about him.” Bryan asked.

                “Oh...I’m sure he is just fine.” He mumbled under his breath.

                Matthias stuffed his face full of more food, cheeks as red as a tomato. Any time anyone asked anything, he would just shake his head and eat more food so he couldn’t speak.

               

                The home was empty, as the ladies had gone out for their girls’ day. Mark guided Jack upstairs to the guest bedroom, with paddles still in hand. Entering the room, Jack pushed the door closed behind him. Mark let go of Jack’s hand for a moment to rush to the window and close it, he also decided to close the curtains, not for any reason of course as no one could see them up that high.

                Though down below, Matthias watched the window. He wasn’t _trying_ to be a creep or anything but he was taken aback, as this was the first time he had came across this request in his home. He wasn’t upset or annoyed, besides the stares and questions he got, really he was okay.

A weird part of his mind was trying to seep in and get him to think about Mark and Jack and he shook his head, quickly getting up from the table to crack open another beer.

 _Good god impure thoughts... GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ He returned to the table and chugged back his beer, he put the radio on loud and drowned out the possibility of sounds. He can’t risk anyone hearing or any chance someone would ask him more questions. He was getting rather nervous, trying to focus on something else.

Jack had taken Mark’s hand again, pulling him in close. Mark held him tight by his little waist and kissed him deeply. They began making out and Jack had been surprised, when he felt Mark tug at his lip with his teeth.

                “I’m so riled up from earlier, thanks to you.” Mark growled, sucking on Jacks’ earlobe.

                “I didn’t do it.” Jack giggled.                   

                “Even before you got me with the paddle....” Mark paused, trailing his hand down Jacks’ body feeling up his abdomen. “I wanted to fuck you.”

                “Oh Mark I-” Jack blushed.

                “Bend over.” Mark commanded.

                Jack nodded and bent over at the hip, not looking back at Mark. He knew what was about to come and he was nervous but so excited.

                With one swift motion, Mark smacked the paddle right against Jacks’ ass.

                “Ahh!” Jack let out a cry.

                “You like that?” Mark asked, pushing Jack over further.

“Yess do it again!” Jack hissed, holding onto the bed for stability.

Again Mark spanked Jack, harder this time. With each spanking, he got more rough and fast. _Jacks’ skin was sure to be bright red, taking into consideration his pale soft skin._

“Fuckk!” Jack moaned loudly, clenching his teeth.

“Don’t get too excited yet, we haven’t even gotten started.” Mark retracted from him and looked around the room.

“Mark?” Jack stood up, raising a brow to him.

Mark started going through Matthias’ drawers, he made a face like he was deep thinking and went to leave the room.

“I will be right back!” He smiled.

Jack just stood there puzzled, waiting for Mark to return. Moments later he was back, he had been snooping through Matthias’ things and happened to find two condoms and lube.

“They had a whole box hidden in their bedroom closet.” Mark laughed, closing the door again.

“Mark, that’s fucking weird to go through Matt and his wife’s things.” Jack laughed.

“Well we need it, I’m sure Matthias won’t mind much.”

Mark set the items upon the bedspread and while he was bent over, Jack quickly came up behind him and SMACK right on the ass with his paddle.

“It’s your turn!” Jack giggled.

“Ah!” Mark let out a groan. He loved it so much, every time Jack had spanked him. He didn’t feel this way about anybody else, there was just _something_ about Jack.

Jack got him again right square on the ass, with more force now. Jack had always felt bad about stepping on toes but something felt so right about this. Jack continued to spank Mark, over and over a few times more.

“Fuck yes!” Mark cried out and moaned deeply. “I like how rough you are with me.”

“Good, I enjoy doing it.” Jack continued spanking him over and over and over, leaving a red imprint on his skin, right through the thick jean.

“I wonder if you will like how rough I get with **you**.” Mark caught Jacks’ wrist before the paddle hit him again, he spun himself around to face Jack.

Jack gulped and let go of the paddle, Mark caught it in hand and put them both to the side.

Mark pulled him back over to the bed, forcing him over the edge. He pulled up close behind Jack, pressing his solid boner against him.

This made Jack very nervous, thinking back to the size Mark happened to have been outside. “Oh I’m worried already.” Jack giggled taunting him.

“What? Do I already feel too big for you?” Mark teased.

“Yes, I think you are too big for me.” Jack sweetened his tone and batted his eyelashes.

“Well, I have been known to....” He bent himself over Jack, undoing his jeans. “fit in tight spaces.” He smirked.

This got Jack excited, Marks’ teasing words and that deep voice, Jack couldn’t contain himself and was already bursting at the seams.

“Marrrkkkk just fuck me already.” Jack pouted.

“Wow someone is impatient.” Mark laughed, pulling Jacks’ jeans and boxers down. He pulled his own down right after and grabbed the lube and condom.

“Condom or no?” Mark asked.

“We can, sure.” Jack smiled back at him.

Mark put the condom on and lubed it up nice, till it was soaked. Jack gasped to see it dripping; he grew so excited he couldn’t even take it anymore. Feeling Mark’s head touch him and he almost couldn’t breathe.

“Fuck me fuck me fuckkk mee!”

“Anything for you.” Mark stuck his dick right inside Jack, filling him.

“Ahhhhhmmmmm!” Jack bit his lip.

“You’re a little in over your head aren’t you?” Mark teased and he began to fuck Jack with nice thorough strokes. He gripped him tight by the hips, to help get in deeper.

“Yess!!!” Jack cried out, already pulling at the sheets.

“Shhhh. You don’t want anybody to hear you right?” He pushed Jack down more, hitting his cheek to the bed. “Bite down on it.”

“Fuck fuck fuckkk.” Jack felt Mark stretching him out, he took a mouthful of the blanket. The rest of his cries were muffled but somehow still so loud, Mark was surprised.

“You like my big dick?” Mark growled, he couldn’t believe how tight Jack was. He was already beginning to pulsate inside him.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Jack nodded his head moaning.

“Fuck Jack you are so tight, I can’t....”

Jack hid his face more in the blanket, embarrassed by Mark’s vulgar words.

“I already feel like cumming, fuck fuck fuck.” Mark growled, picking up speed, getting deeper and rougher.

Jack felt like he was about to pop, he just held the blanket in his teeth harder and screamed. Feeling Mark just pound him, got his head spinning.

“I’m cumming I’m cumming! Fuuuckkk Jackkkk!” Mark dug his nails into Jacks’ skin and they both let out a loud noise, as Mark finished.

Jack unclenched his teeth and let the blanket go, he was so turned on and let out a low and slow cry as Mark pulled out.

“Fuck.” Mark was heavily breathing and removed the condom from his dick.

“I’m gunna fuck you now.” Jack smirked excitedly, pulling himself up. “Get in the bed.”

“Oh shit, Jack is getting tough.” Mark laughed.

“Now.” Jack repeated, reaching for the paddle.

“Go ahead.”

Without hesitation, Jack spanked Mark with one quick and forceful hit. Mark yelped, turning to face away from Jack, to further protect his ass.... _literally_. He fell back onto the bed and slid himself up and center.

“Good thing you listened to me.” Jack gets into bed and on top of Mark, straddling him.

“I’m glad I did.”

“Good.” Jack positioned himself properly and put the condom and lube on himself. He then teased Mark a bit, as Mark had done to him. Jack then stuck himself deep into Mark. He could feel the contact and instantly his body twitched.

“Jackkk!” Mark cried out again, he loved to say his name and Jack loved hearing it. “I can’t believe how big you feel inside meee, my good fucking god!”

“And you too, are so fucking tight!” Jack cried. Though the more Jack fucked; the more his attitude was melting away.

“Who’s lookin to talk shit now?” Mark thrusted back harder and deeper. “Not you.”

Jacks’ commanding and rough nature had then become high pitch moans and cries, “you’re poking my insides and I can’t take it!” Jacks eyes welled up with tears over the sheer pleasure, he threw his head back.

“Fuckk fuckkk fuckkk Markkk!” Jack took both of Marks hands and held onto them for dear life.

“Mmmmmmm shitttt!” Mark pulled Jack down by the hands and they began making out, as they thrusted harder into one another.

Jack moaned and cried into his mouth, once he pulled from Mark he gasped for air and his body felt weak.

“Cum for me please Jack!” Mark begged. He watched Jacks’ eyes roll back and his body convulse.

“Mmmmmmmarrrkkkkkk!” Jack came so hard and instantly he fell forward, collapsing onto Marks’ chest. He didn’t move a muscle except for the muscles that twitched on their own. He couldn’t breathe and sounded rather exhausted.

“You’re so adorable.” Mark spoke calmly, as he tried to slow his own breathing down. He wrapped his arms around Jack and held him.

“I know.” Jack almost didn’t get any words out, he was spent. “My insides are sore.” He let out a little laugh.

“As are mine.”

Jack slid his body over to lay next to Mark, to cuddle up closer to him where it’s more comfortable.

Mark looked down at him; there was just something about Jack that he really loved. He tried to reach down and touch Jacks’ dick again but the little Irishman let out a sound. Mark just laughed.

“Okay okay, but I **could** keep going.” Mark enthused.

“How about a nap? Then we can continue.” Jack proposed.

“Has your tiny sexy body had enough of me?”

“Shhhh, don’t say things like-“

And at that moment, Jack had passed out. Mark just looked down at him; watching him sleep, listening to his cute little snores.


End file.
